The present invention relates to a rotary machine and more particularly to a multi-rotor rotary machine.
A multi-rotor machine of the inventor is known. It has rotors mounted on eccentric shaft and rolling without slippage over one another so that they form a plurality of working cavities between the rolling working surfaces of rotors and covers. The rotary machine is provided with means for synchronizing rotation of the rotors. This machine possesses, however, the disadvantage in the fact that wear of end faces of rotors and covers takes place, whereby hermetization of the working cavities is difficult. Moreover, there is wear of bearings of the eccentrics which can lead to striking of the rotors against one another.